


Flowers In Your Hair

by exhoechanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Side Sekai being amazing, Whipped Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhoechanbaek/pseuds/exhoechanbaek
Summary: Chanyeol thinks the pretty senior waiting by the gate is the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. What’s the worse that could happen from asking her out?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is one of my first completed one shots which i decided to edit to post here. hope you guys enjoy this extremely fluffy and soft story of two boys in love. ^^

“Think about it, Yeol, she might actually say yes and then you’ll finally not be the last virgin in Korea.”

Chanyeol turns towards the annoying voice of his best friend, Oh Sehun, who has his arms looped loosely around his boyfriend’s neck. They have been standing at the quad, idly watching for girls who might be interested in a geeky music major who trips over air.

“Can you both get a room seriously?” he says irritably as the two nose at each other, oblivious to the throngs of students milling around them. 

“Don’t mind him Jonginnie, he’s just upset because he found out Joohyun noona has a new boyfriend.”

At that Jongin pulls out of his boyfriend’s embrace to face Chanyeol with a pout. “Aw, Yeol. Tough luck, man.”

Chanyeol let’s the younger boy hug him in sympathy, ignoring Sehun’s glare. The youngest suddenly perks up though and looks toward the University’s main gate. 

“Hyung, hyung! Look over there I found another one, I think she’s new”, exclaims the maknae of their little trio.

Reluctantly Chanyeol turns to look and almost stumbles over his own guitar strap when he sees the girl waiting by the gate. A flowy lavender shirt is tied at a narrow waist with a soft white skirt encasing generous hips before cutting off at mid thigh. Chanyeol’s mouth goes dry at the sight of those sumptuous legs ending in delicate feet wrapped in a pair of strappy heels.

He’s confident he’s never seen this girl before around campus, surely he’d remember such a vision. 

“I think she’s a senior”, comes Jongin’s impressed voice. 

Sehun nudges his shoulder none too gently, pushing him forward. “Come on hyung, if she’s new she won’t know what a dork you are. This might be your only chance.”

He dodges the fake punch Chanyeol throws at him before taking both of his shoulders and turning him towards the pretty girl. “Yeol, you got this. I’m telling you, just fucking do it.”

Before he knows it he’s halfway to the girl and the closer he gets the more details he notices.   
Her honey blond hair is blowing away from her face in the gentle autumn breeze, and Chanyeol can see the delicate curve of her jaw and neck. She seems impatient, shuffling on her feet and looking at her phone repeatedly. 

With a few more steps Chanyeol is now directly behind the girl and his stomach clenches at how small she looks in front of him. 

Damn him and his interest in petite girls.

He takes a deep breath before clearing his throat, the iced americano in his hand trembling ever so slightly. “Uh, excuse me, noona?”

The girl whirls to face him and his breath backs up in his throat. She is _stunning_.  
Prettier than any girl he’s seen before. Her face is small, chin narrow, eyes droopy and lips somehow bow shaped and pouty at the same time. The deep brown of her eyes is brought out by the sweep of copper eyeshadow across her eyelids, her lips glimmering with a subtle pink gloss. 

The girl raises one arched eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Chanyeol is fully panicking, not prepared for the girl to be _this_ beautiful, and knowing his history of being an absolute idiot around regular girls, this- this angel was going to trample him under her cute purple heels. 

He braces himself for rejection before turning up the wattage on his smile. “Erm, hi. I’m Chanyeol. And you’re very pretty.”

The girl smiles, and Chanyeol wishes the earth would open up and swallow him under. 

“Okay, that sounded creepy. What I meant to say is- I, uh...”, Chanyeol swallows heavily as words escape him. 

The girl is looking up at him with the same serene expression on her face, smile lifting one side of her lips in a smirk that Chanyeol can swear he’s seen before. She turns and Chanyeol catches the soft glint of some sort of glitter on her delicate cheekbones and oh god it was on her collarbones too. 

His heart is hammering at double time as he realizes he probably only has seconds before the prettiest girl on campus tells him to fuck off. 

“Noona, would you like to get some ramen with me?”

The words are an almost indistinct slur but it catches the attention of the girl who looks up at him with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter. 

Chanyeol jolts at the sound of it, rich and deep and decidedly not very girly. He notices the shoulders shaking with mirth were broader than usual for a girl and he wonders why his gut churns at how much he likes them anyway. 

He’s still staring when his eyes catch sight of the tiny cluster of stars on a delicate wrist that make up a constellation tattoo he sees almost on a regular basis. His mind is spinning as he looks up into the face of the girl, now calm again and looking at him with a daring expression. 

“Baekhyun?!”, it comes out in a squeak and causes the girl to burst out into laughter again. 

“Took you long enough, idiot.”

The voice is deep and rich and it causes Chanyeol to experience his first full body flush. He can recognize that voice anywhere. He hears it almost everyday in the music class he shares with Byun Baekhyun, the boy who somehow stays on Chanyeol’s mind long after they’ve parted ways for the day. 

His shock leaves him paralyzed and before he knows it the cup of iced coffee has slipped out of his hands and hit the pavement, remnants splashing up and staining his jeans and Baekhyun’s shoes and skirt.

“Oh my god what the _fuck,_ Park? You ruined my skirt! I have to be at the venue in like 10 minutes you absolute asshat.”  
  


+++  
  


Chanyeol sighs morosely as he looks up at his ceiling. It was another Saturday night spent alone in his dorm room, the only decision to be made being between Halo or a movie he’s already seen. 

It has been a week since the disastrous events of the Spilled Coffee incident, and he is yet to go a single hour without cringing at the memory of Baekhyun’s laughter as he sputtered in front of him. 

Out of self preservation he’s been skipping the elective music class he shares with the senior, avoiding the vocalist at all costs. Just as he’s about to turn on his PlayStation, his phone starts blaring the theme song to Adventure Time.

“Hello Sehun.”

“Wow hyung, you don’t have to sound like I’m calling with your cancer diagnosis geez”, Sehun sounds genuinely hurt.

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say, he was expecting someone else but who? No one ever calls him anyway. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry Hun, what’s up?” he asks as he sprawls on the floor, already grabbing his controller. 

“Get your flat butt ready. We’re going to a party,” comes the excited voice amidst sounds of clothes rustling.

Chanyeol bursts out into laughter, the probability of him being invited to a party is next to nil. Sehun doesn’t bother acknowledging his laughter as a reply and simply hangs up, sending him a text message with the address instead. 

Chanyeol stares at the text message for long moments before hopping up from the floor and going to his wardrobe. 

He contemplates the pros and cons as he slips into his one pair of decent ripped jeans and a band tee. 

He debates whether getting drunk tonight is worth the terrible hangover that will plague him tomorrow as he pushes his bangs off his forehead with gel. 

He mentally practices the way he’ll say he isn’t coming to Sehun as he locks up his room. 

He’s just about to pull out his phone to tell him when a passerby at the party hands him another glass of beer. 

“Hyung, slow down”, Jongin’s voice is already slurring, his hair plastered to his head with sweat. Drops of it glimmered on his caramel toned skin where the red crop top wasn’t covering it. 

“This is only my second beer, Nini. I’m fine”, Chanyeol says while taking another big gulp. 

He needs the alcohol to loosen him enough to even attempt talking to the people crowding the tiny hallway of the house they were in.   
Sehun had dragged him over to the host for a cursory introduction before grabbing Jongin and disappearing on to the dance floor. 

“No you’re not, because guess what?”, Jongin’s smile seems a little maniacal to Chanyeol but he doesn’t comment on it. 

Jongin is waiting with a pout, clearly wanting a response. 

Chanyeol sighs in exaggerated annoyance. “What is it, Jongin?”

The dance major claps his hands with a squeak before bodily turning Chanyeol towards the porch. He chokes on air when he catches a glimpse of the only person his friend wants him to see. 

Baekhyun isn’t dressed up in a wig and skirt today and yet Chanyeol’s heart nearly falls out of his chest at the sight of him. His dark hair is falling into his eyes, delicate fingers coming to push the bangs back every so often. He has on a sheer black shirt a size too big, flowy and loose and tucked into jeans that are sinfully tight. 

His slender neck is adorned with layered necklaces, one tied into a bow that Chanyeol’s fingers itch to undo. 

“Hello? Earth to Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol startles as he realizes Jongin has been waving his hand in front of his face for some time now, earning curious looks from people around them. 

“I- I can’t talk to him Jongin, I’m gonna go”, Chanyeol gulps as he starts turning away. 

“What?! No, hyung, you have to talk to him!”, comes Jongin’s inebriated voice from behind him. 

But what stops the man is the _other_ voice that comes right after, this one much more sober and reminiscent of warm honey. 

“Hey, Park! Wait a minute!”

Jongin slams into Chanyeol’s back because the latter has literally stopped one foot still in the air at Baekhyun’s command. He lets out a pained whimper before giving Chanyeol the stink eye and leaving to find his boyfriend.

Chanyeol takes two deep breaths before turning to face Baekhyun. Up close he is even more stunning, typical. Instead of soft eyeshadow and glossy lips there was smoked out coal and a devilish smirk.

“Are you running away from me, Park?”

Chanyeol splutters for a good three seconds and Baekhyun’s smirk slips. He seems annoyed. 

“Can you hear me? Did you eat the brownies Seulgi was passing around?”, Baekhyun asks with a huff as he looks up at the taller’s dazed expression. 

_Damn stoners._

Baekhyun doesn’t realize that he’s not really worked this hard to have a conversation with a cute boy before and he definitely doesn’t think that it’s weird to do so for this geeky junior. 

Chanyeol seems to come to with a spasm, the beer in his cup sloshing around precariously. 

“I swear to god, if you spill something else on me,” Baekhyun warns.

“You’re pretty.”

“What?!”

They both just stare at each other, Baekhyun’s cheeks having a tinge of pink while Chanyeol’s entire face is flaming in embarrassment. 

The senior looks into those too wide doe eyes before reaching down to loop his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling him out through the back door and into a much less crowded space.   
  


+++  
  


Chanyeol is having a hard time concentrating on where they are going, Baekhyun’s small hand is warm and slightly damp in his. The senior had slipped his fingers into his as soon as they left the party. 

They’ve been walking for sometime now, Baekhyun yet to say a word. He finally stops when they reach a playground, desolate in the late hour. Baekhyun steps forward confidently, sitting on a swing and patiently waiting for Chanyeol to follow suit. 

They sit in silence for long moments, the night settling around them. 

“Did you like it?”, Baekhyun’s voice breaks the still air. 

Chanyeol startles, not expecting the sudden question. He simply stares back and Baekhyun lets put a pained sigh. 

“The skirt? The wig? That uh, the whole thing.” Baekhyun’s voice trembles on the last word and for once Chanyeol let’s himself believe that the ever suave senior might just be a little bit nervous too. 

He takes a deep breath, he doesn’t know what impact his answer would have. Worse, he doesn’t know what impact he _wants_ it to have. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun waits for him to elaborate, nerves visibly fraying and the sudden need to comfort him is overwhelming. 

Chanyeol turns so he’s facing the senior. “I liked it a lot actually. You- you were stunning, Baek.”

Baekhyun turns away at the words, thankful for the darkness that will hide the red suffusing his cheeks. He can feel Chanyeol looking at him, aware of the others gaze, the scent of his cologne, the warmth of his body somehow emanating even from the distance separating them. 

His heart skips an involuntary beat when he thinks of all the times he’d snuck looks at the boy in their one shared class. The way everything about the Chanyeol had pleased him, from his unruly black curls to those long legs in his ripped jeans. 

His chest fills with the things he wants to say, that he isn’t shy about dressing up in pretty things, doesn’t care if people like it or not.   
That he hasn’t ever felt as beautiful as when this shy flustered junior had called him pretty. 

That he’d lain awake that night imagining different scenarios, some with a honey blond wig and some with just him, just Baekhyun, his own skin and hair and all the feelings he’s been trying to tamp down. 

But all the scenarios end the same way, with Chanyeol calling him pretty. 

He turns to look at the boy who has his head bowed now, unsure of what Baekhyun’s long silence meant. “I still live around here, that’s how I know this place. I used to come here as a child,” Baekhyun mutters.

Chanyeol looks up instantly, grateful for the change in conversation. “Oh yeah? You don’t live in the dorms?”

“Nah. It’s a 20 minute drive but I’ve always loved driving.”

Chanyeol quickly stores the tidbit of information, greedy to know everything about the boy he’d always stare at without even realizing.

“Do you, um...Do you want to come over? Play a video game or something?” Baekhyun can feel the flush crawling up his neck. 

Chanyeol knows next to nothing about him, he can easily think this was a come on. But Baekhyun just wanted a few more moments with him, to find out what brings out that dimple. To see if _he_ can. 

Chanyeol’s yes is embarrassingly fast, curls bouncing in his excitement to nod frantically.   
The buzz of the beer has long since faded and yet Chanyeol can swear he feels it inside, what else could cause this light bubbly feeling in his chest?

He doesn’t catch Baekhyun’s relieved breath at his agreement, doesn’t see the quicksilver flash of his smile at his excitement. 

They set off towards the senior’s house and this time it suddenly seems more stilted. The golden glow of the streetlights cast their shadows ahead and Baekhyun’s heart flutters at how they look standing next to each other. 

The quiet of the night seems like too much now, the weight of all their unsaid words pushing them apart. 

This time it’s Chanyeol who is brave, reaching out and taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, the peace he feels at the contact soothing his flustered nerves. 

Baekhyun doesn’t comment on the development, hoping against hope that this isn’t some drunken daze for the junior, he himself didn’t have a single drink. He can’t help but swoon internally at how big Chanyeol’s hands are enclosing his own, he can’t help but want this for many balmy nights to come. Walking hand in hand with the junior he’s spent an unreasonable amount of time thinking about, cicadas serenading them, the lights of the houses slowly winking off as people settled in to sleep. 

They had edged closer with every step, shoulders bumping now. Baekhyun’s house was a block away and he was alarmed at how badly he didn’t want this to end. 

“Hey Baek?”, Chanyeol’s voice was soft, hesitant.

Baekhyun looks up at him and he’s sure his eyes are heart shaped from how beautiful Chanyeol is at the moment.

“This is, really nice.”

“Yeah. It is.”

Chanyeol smiles, his heartbeat a wild thing in his chest. He tightens his grip on the senior’s slender fingers, already knowing that he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure this isn’t the last time they’re like this. 

  
+++  
  


It wasn’t the last time by far. The boys had quickly become inseparable after that first night. They had spent it getting to know each other, soft whispers and hushed laughter even though they were alone. Something about the night feeling sacred to both of them. 

Maybe they’d started with playing the video game, but they’d quickly ended up snuggled close, legs tangling as they discovered each other. Their fears and struggles and secrets and desires. If either were surprised at how easily being together like this came to them, they didn’t mention it.

Chanyeol had almost spit up his ice cream at Baekhyun’s jokes, the senior had gotten lost in his eyes as they lit up while talking about his instruments. 

They’d been unsure at first, not knowing how much was allowed on this first flimsy night together. But when Chanyeol had stretched out fully and curved his body to make space for Baekhyun, he had gone to him with no hesitation. 

They stayed like that for hours, just talking, laughing, quickly realizing that they were getting more intoxicated by the other with every passing minute.   
Chanyeol had traced Baekhyun’s tattoo, his fingers soft on the sensitive skin of his wrist.

“Andromeda.”

“Oh? Didn’t she get eaten by a dragon or something?”

“Sea monster and no. She was saved by her future husband. It’s from Latin meaning Ruler of Men.”

Baekhyun had turned to smirk at him and Chanyeol’s heart stuttered. 

“Well you already rule me.”

“God Park, you’re _so_ lame.” Baekhyun had pretended to leave the warm embrace he was ensconced in, his face violently flaming. 

Chanyeol had only pulled him back, arms tight around a slim waist, lips pressing a feather light kiss on a bashful cheek. The first of many more to come. They’d fallen asleep just like that, tangled together, warming each other, their heartbeats acting as their lullaby.   
  


+++

“So this is the new boyfriend then?”, Baekhyun’s best friend pipes up as he sees the selfie on his phone.

Baekhyun sputters before feeling his cheeks begin to burn. “Dae, he’s not my boyfriend. We’ve just started hanging out.”

Jongdae stares at his friend with a deadpan expression waiting for the other to see the idiocy in his statement. When he’s met only with stubborn silence,he heaves a dramatic sigh before sitting down at the lunch table, stealing a fry from Baekhyun’s plate.

“Baek. He walks you to your classes. You go watch his basketball games. Y’all are dating,” Jongdae points out.

“That’s not- it doesn’t mean-“

“Baekhyun. Did he ask you out?”, asks Jongdae, with the patience of a man long since acquainted with his friend’s thick skull tendencies. 

“I guess? We started hanging out before he did though”, Baekhyun feels a fresh wave of embarrassment as he remembers the awkwardness of Chanyeol asking him out. 

As if they hadn’t had their hands down each other’s pants just the night before. The junior had dithered about it for so long he’d finally had to look away before blurting out an invite for dinner.

“Hanging out. _Right_. Anyway, has he introduced you to his friends?”

“Well, Sehun and Jongin already knew about me so it doesn’t count-“

“Has he bought you anything?”, Jongdae asks, watching his friend grin dopily at his phone as a message from Chanyeol pops up.

“Geez, Jongdae, this isn’t medieval times he doesn’t have to present me with gold and horses for us to be dating”, Baekhyun says irritably. 

He has just found out Chanyeol wouldn’t be free for their marvel marathon tonight.

“Aha! So you are dating!”, Jongdae’s mouth is full of fries but his eyes were shining in happiness for his bratty friend.

“I- “, Baekhyun can’t help the smile that blooms at the thought of others seeing what he has with Chanyeol as being special. At the thought of calling him his boyfriend. 

He looks up at his best friend of four years and knows his expression is ridiculously smitten and silly and knows he can’t do a thing about it. “He makes me so happy, Dae.”

Jongdae looks at his friend fondly, how the boy who usually always has his hackles up has softened for the one who makes Baekhyun’s entire face light up at the mere mention of his name.

“I’m happy for you Baek. It’s what you deserve.”

+++

“Hyung, for god’s sake, stop staring.”

Chanyeol barely registers Sehun’s voice. He can’t take his eyes off the vision walking around the pink walled cafe they were seated in. 

“Leave him be Sehunnie he’s whipped”, comes Jongin’s voice as the boys stare at the completely imbecilic, yet endearing expression on their hyung’s face. 

Oh Chanyeol is whipped alright. Chanyeol is down right ruined by how good Baekhyun looks tonight. 

It has been three months since that first night at Baekhyun’s. They’ve been exclusive for just as long, eyes and minds for no one else but each other.

When Baekhyun had sleepily invited Chanyeol to the same cafe where he occasionally cross dressed at, he was so eager to say yes he’d almost thrown Baekhyun off their bed. 

He is sitting with his legs together now, counting down the minutes before he gets to take Baekhyun home. He looks unreal tonight, something not even Chanyeol’s wildest dreams can conjure up. 

He has on another blond wig, this time slightly longer, soft curls on either side of a delicate, milky, neck. An oversized white shirt is tucked into a pleated pink skirt. His shoulders are exposed, those glorious collarbones that Chanyeol believed were carved by God himself, glimmering under the pink tinged overhead lights.

Chanyeol’s mouth waters at the thought of sliding the thigh high socks slowly down his boyfriend’s generous thighs and he has to take a quick drink to distract himself. 

However all his efforts prove futile when Baekhyun walks up to their table, easily talking to Sehun and a slightly enamoured Jongin. Chanyeol however hasn’t said a word, or moved a muscle. 

Baekhyun has a flush from working the past few hours, his skin glistening in places. Chanyeol takes a leisurely look at his muse, the side swept bangs framing gorgeous eyes. The purple eyeshadow deepening the brown of the his irises. The rhinestones Baekhyun had painstakingly glued on to the corner of his eyes sparkling every time he moves. The cute button nose that the musician loved to kiss, down to his favorite pair of lips. Their petal shape enhanced by the pink gloss making them look so damned kissable. 

Chanyeol licks his lips, wanting to taste the strawberry flavor of the gloss. When Baekhyun finally comes over to his side of the table, he has to put both hands in between his legs to control himself from grabbing his boyfriend. 

“Hi baby. Are you having fun?”, asks Baekhyun sweetly as he caresses Chanyeol’s neck, as if he wasn’t absolutely destroying him with his beauty.

“Yeah. I’m excited for the fun we’re gonna have later though.”

Chanyeol ignores the disgusted groans from his idiot best friends and instead slips a sneaky hand around Baekhyun’s waist. 

“Mmm me too, big boy. Just another thirty minutes and I’ll be done. Wait for me.”

Chanyeol watches in awe as his pretty, _pretty_ , boyfriend blows him a kiss as he walks away. He looks on with envy as other customers flirt with his boyfriend, teeth clenching of their own accord till Sehun smacks his back, hard.

“Don’t be so annoying Yeol, it’s literally his job.”

“I didn’t even do anything, asshole.”

“Yeah, but you’re staring at that guy like you want to drag him outside and pummel the life out of him”.

Chanyeol quickly stops staring at the customer and faces his bemused friends. “His hands lingered.”

“Oh for god’s sake Jongin, he’s pouting. I’m going to throw up.”

Jongin rubs his boyfriend’s arms soothingly,  
“Come on Hunnie, we were definitely this gross when we first started dating.”

“Correction, y’all are still gross”, Chanyeol dodges the onion rings thrown at his head.

  
+++  
  


“God, Baekhyun you’re killing me.”

Baekhyun preens at the words, rocking his hips harder on his boyfriend’s lap. Their lips are already swollen from kisses, Chanyeol wasting no time at all when they had reached the senior’s apartment. Hauling Baekhyun into his arms before heading straight for the couch and crashing their lips together.

Baekhyun is close to insanity himself, Chanyeol has slipped the shirt off his shoulders completely, licking and sucking bruises into the heated skin. 

“Jesus fu- Chanyeol. God, I love you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t register the words until he realizes Chanyeol has stopped his ministrations. They look at each other, chests slightly heaving from how passionately they’d been clinging to each other. 

Baekhyun looks more than a little shocked at his admission, refusing to look at his boyfriend’s eyes. Chanyeol isn’t having any of that though, with careful firmness he turns Baekhyun’s chin until he’s facing him. His fingers are just as gentle as they card through the blond curls, eyes sparkling with emotion. 

Baekhyun is holding his breath, eyes closing as Chanyeol gently tugs off the wig, running his hands through Baekhyun’s natural dark hair. “Baek. Look at me.”

When Baekhyun opens his eyes, the breath he’d finally taken is knocked out of his chest.   
Chanyeol looks so utterly enamored, as if he is staring at an angel instead of him, just Baekhyun. 

“I’ve loved you for a long time. I was too stupid to know it at first. But you’ve had my heart since the beginning.”

Baekhyun can feel wetness on his lashes as he blinks, too surprised for words. Chanyeol is gently thumbing at the rhinestones which clattered to the ground. 

“You’re so beautiful, Baekhyunee. You’re gorgeous now, all dolled up. But you’re beautiful all the time. It’s kinda not fair you know, I wake up and look like Shrek and there you are looking all sorts of stunning.”

Baekhyun laughs through the tears, emotion clogging his voice. “You stare at me while I’m sleeping? Way to be a creep, Park.”

He has to say something snarky because he wants to say something horrifyingly sappy. Like how Chanyeol’s smile can rival the sun, or that no one has ever taken care of him as well as Chanyeol does. 

Or maybe that Baekhyun didn’t really believe much in anything till Chanyeol had come into his life. Now all his belief was in the man seated underneath him, in the love they’ve built. 

Chanyeol’s smile is fond as much as it smug.   
“I love you too, Baek. I love you so much.”

This time when their lips meet its soft, and so utterly perfect. 

Baekhyun pours all of his unsaid words into the kiss, hoping that Chanyeol can understand the depth of his devotion. When they part they’re just as winded as before, but so much more calm. They knew they had ages and ages to do this, however they want, for however long they want. 

Baekhyun loops his arm around his boyfriend’s neck. “And all this because you liked how my ass looked in a skirt.”

Chanyeol laughs, his chest feeling light and floaty. “All this because you couldn’t resist my charms”, Chanyeol counters, holding in a sigh as Baekhyun began nosing up his neck.

“I literally hate you, Park.”

“You’re so pretty, Baek.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t hate you that much.”

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on Twitter it’s @exhoechanbaek! thank you so much for reading. <3


End file.
